The present invention relates to a windshield wiper device for motor vehicles of the the type that comprises an oscillating wiper blade supported on a wiper arm connected to a drive for oscillating the wiper arm with the wiper blade.
Wiper systems of the foregoing type are known. In a windshield wiper system disclosed, for example in DE-PS No. 34 09256, a plunger is arranged in a recess of the carriage of the slide guide with a play in order to compensate for manufacture tolerances so that the carriage can be adjusted on the guide within predetermined limits relative to the axis of movement of the plunger. This known arrangement, however requires high precision during the manufacture because the play should be available only in the direction of the oscillation axis. The plunger, however must be mounted without any play in the recess of the carriage in the direction transversal to the oscillation axis and transversal to the axis of the plunger movement. Also, the movement of the plunger in the recess of the carriage can lead to undesired rattle sounds.